


Shirou Ogami x reader Headcanons (REQUESTS OPEN)

by Genderfluid_insomniac



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, mostly just my ideas about Shirou Ogami with a partner, one nsfw headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_insomniac/pseuds/Genderfluid_insomniac
Summary: I found out that the BNA (Brand New Animal) fandom is small and the love for Shirou is even smaller. So, these are some of my headcanons for Shirou Ogami and him having a partner.Enjoy!-Ashe
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Shirou Ogami x reader Headcanons (REQUESTS OPEN)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note this can be both genderneutral, female or male. I really didn't write this with a gender in mind (mostly cause I am genderfluid) so it can be any that apply to you.
> 
> PLEASE!! Please give me requests if you want more Shirou Headcanons or different character headcanons!! I am more than happy to write and give people serotonin!!

\- You cannot convince me otherwise that this man (or beastman) doesn’t push others away so they don’t get hurt. Or that he lies to someone to "protect them"

-He would also be the first one to get up in the morning and make you and him coffee or whatever you like to drink while he waits for you to get up.

\- Shirou has a reflex of pushing you behind him whenever there’s trouble or he’s suspicious. Or he will transform and put you on a building roof to keep you from trouble (or so you can’t get into trouble helping him) and come back for you after the fight or whatever is over.

\- Also P/S he might forget sometimes that he left you on the roof because he is too wrapped up in things or Michiru is distracting him by arguing to fight or help out.

\- If you are having a bad day or a depressive episode Shirou will drop everything he’s doing (if he’s not on a mission from the mayor) and comfort you by cuddles in his beastmen form (because he is fluffy and so soft fight me on that) and doing what you want (within reason of course and legal limits).

\- OR he will be too wrapped up in work to notice or figure it out causing you to become distant and it ends with you too having an argument then making up or Shirou finding you on the roof crying and stay up there and listen or talk with you until you feel better (unless its winter than he will bring you inside with a blanket whether you want to or not)

\- I just feel like Shirou would be the aggressively affectionate or self-love type. It just kind of seems in character for him. Just forcing or strongly coercing his loved one to love themselves or take care of themselves.

\- If you have an anxiety attack, he will be right there with you hold your hand firmly or hugging you (if you want to be touched) and talking you through it. Wiping your tears away as they fall and whispering positive affirmations about you while making circles on your back. If you don’t want to be touched he will sit across or next to you and do breath work with you, talking you through your episode and helping ground you.

\- He absolutely thinks Michiru is a bad influence on you and if he sees you and her talking will come over to where you are and drag you away from her. Anytime. Anywhere.

\- After a heated argument with Michiru about letting you and her talk without him getting jealous (in her opinion) or peeved, he begrudgingly agreed and let you two become closer. Secretly he smiles at how you too are getting along and acting like sisters, admiring how much you both have grown.

\- He is possessive to but it blatantly and if Shirou sees another person flirting or being excessively nice to you will walk up behind you with his hands around your waist and growl at the person causing them to either run or try and fight back with the latter no ending well for the person because well it's Shirou (he will fuck you up if you give him a reason to).

\- Going along with the protective vibe if you are meeting with friends, he will find out who they are if he gets suspicious. If it’s someone who has been flirting with you who still has the guts to flirt with Shirou’s partner, he will trail behind you guys and intervene if he thinks that something wrong will happen (he does trust you but like I said protective/possessive).

\- Again protective, if you sleep together he will be the big spoon and hug you close to him (reflex) because he would never forgive himself if you got hurt on his watch. Also, good luck getting up in the morning if you both sleep in because he has an iron-like grip and you might have to fight your way out of his arms(but honestly it’s so comfy so why try).

\- On Shirou’s off days he will lay on the couch with you intertwined reading or napping with occasional kisses or nuzzles from both of you. Kuro is usually perched somewhere near or on you guys until you need to get up.

\- (NSFW!!!) if you call him right while masturbating and right before your climax and right when you hit it you hang up. He will most likely get pissed and worked up, come straight to where you live (if you live away from him then still goes), and will be there ASAP to most likely punish you for ruining what he was doing.


End file.
